Everyone-Charlotte Conflict
This article is about the conflict between Charlotte and Everyone. Summary The conflict between Charlotte and Everyone is mostly caused by Charlotte's narrowminded ideas and her inability to listen to others. However, Charlotte doesn't intentionally mean to tick people off she just thinks that she's higher than everyone else. Charlotte actually likes the majority of the contestants but obviously doesn't like Mody and Crissie. Meaning alot of this conflict is one sided in a way. Amy Induction Day When Charlotte arrived, Amy frowned when Charlotte explained her "rules". Chris McLean Induction Day Chris laughs at Crissie slapping Charlotte, he also seems to be impressed with Crissie after she has done it. Crissie Induction Day Crissie and Charlotte haven't got along since the minute Charlotte got off of the bus. See Crissie-Charlotte Conflict Farmer Sam While Charlotte may think that Farmer Sam is into her, he is completely annoyed about the fact that not only does she (and everyone else) keep calling him a farmer, he's annoyed about the fact that Charlotte is coming on to strong around him. Chris Blinded Us With Science Charlotte begins by sneaking up on Farmer Sam and groping him, much to his displeasure. She then tries to come off as innocent by saying she's "not a slut" and that she doesn't come on strong on guys. Wanting to get to the finish line instead of hearing Charlotte run her mouth again, he forcefully picks up both her and Jordan and runs to the wall. When he says they can do this, Charlotte flirts with him again by calling him a "totally hot farmer" and he angrily screams, "I'm not a farmer!" Then when it turns out that they'll both be on the same team, she said she'll be happy to mingle with her teammates and calls Sam a "totally sexy farmer" while Sam groans in frustration. When Charlotte is put on his team, he groans again. While Charlotte is hinting a relationship with him in the future, Sam mostly predicts a one-sided conflict.﻿ Jim Induction Day When Charlotte arrived, Jim frowned when Charlotte explained her "rules". Hannah Induction Day When Charlotte arrived, Hannah frowned when Charlotte explained her "rules". Chris Blinded Us With Science When Charlotte found out about Lee leaving Hannah in the forest she proudly stated that she would never do such a thing, because she would never help or pickup Hannah in the first place. Lee Chris Blinded Us With Science When Shane suggested that Lee should be eliminated, Charlotte "threw Lee under the bus" by telling everyone that she would never do that, thus trying to highten everyones thoughts of her while lowering everyones of Lee's. Mody Induction Day When she arrived, Charlotte instantly started fighting with Mody about how she didn't like judgemental people, at which Mody retaliated how they have to be judgemental in the elimination process, hinting a possible future conflict between them. Rosie Induction Day In Page 14, When Crissie and Charlotte begin to fight she frowns at Charlotte dissaprovingly. When Charlotte falls on her she glares at Charlotte. Chris Blinded Us With Science Charlotte didn't want to save Rosie after she was caught by the Mutant Frog. When Charlotte was put on the Drills team, Rosie glared and frowned because she was put on her team. Sarah Induction Day When Charlotte arrived, Sarah frowned when Charlotte explained her "rules". Chris Blinded Us With Science When Charlotte was put onto the Drills team, Sarah looked worried and unsure about having her on her team. Trivia *This is the first everyone conflict. *This conflict was almost immediately formed as soon as Charlotte arrived. *Crissie is the first person to physically abuse Charlotte due to their conflict. Category:Conflicts